peter pan what if?
by Heroine of Fire and Elec
Summary: it the normal story of peter pan with a twist ending where Wendy decides to stop being stupid and stay with peter.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

*So I don't have stop the story and do this later. I will just do the disclaimer now I do not own peter pan or any of the characters. *

Peter silently opened the window to the darling nursery. He would normally never venture past the darling window.*as any good stalker would do of course!*but after he lost his shadow yesterday in the darling home he had to go back. Peter's heart took a sudden jump as tink flew past him making him lose his balance; he quickly righted himself and waited for tink to get past the first bed. Before he lunged himself into the room hardly making a noise. Peter stared into the room he for so long knew at distance but never got to really saw it up close. He turned his attention to the heart embroiled bed congaing the sleeping young girl. That peter always gave close attention to; he slowly taking a step back making sure did not repeat the mistake he had made last night. When he had awoken the sleeping lady. He was almost in totally awe when he heard tinks whisper soft bell. *ummm…little obsessive don't you thank*

He swiftly made his way to the dresser trying not to hesitate he opened the draw. Being careful not to alert aunt milisin who would surly make a flying boy become the talk of the town. Peter grabbed the shadow and pinned it to the wall. The shadow tried for an escape but peter had quickly had over taken the shadows making it surrender.

Peter sat the end of the girl's bed with the shadow, not knowing how to stick it back on. He grabbed some soap that was sitting on the floor *of course just leave it on the floor where someone can slip and die!*peter viciously rubbed his feet with then angrily applied the shadow. With no apparent success peter fell to his knees and began to cry. "Boy why are you crying?" the sound of the voice made peter jump for he had never heard such a kind voice. Peter quickly rose to his feet and responded "I was not crying I just could not get my shadow to stick!" the girl gracefully out of her bed and walked over to peter. "You know I could sew it back on for you" peter gave a quick but silent nod . *sure just stab a needle in to me*the girl rushed over to the drawer where tink was unknowingly confined. The girl slammed the drawer shut and went back over to peter.

"What is your name?" asked peter. While the girl began sew. "Wendy maira-angelia darling" peter was enthused over the sure loveliness of the name. But not forgetting to respond he said "peter pan" Wendy had just now finished sewing when peter got to his feet. "Where do you live?" Wendy asked. This conversation made tink mad with jealously .she tried to escape but the drawer would not finally gave up after 5 exusting tries. And turned her attention back to Wendy and peter.

"where are you from peter?" Wendy had millions of questions for peter, but left with that one not trying to overwhelm had been playing with an old doll house in the corner of the nursery when he had answered back. "Second star to the left and strait on till morning. Tink brought me there when I was a small boy." Tink peter thought he had forgotten all about after his battle with the shadow. "Tink?" peter could see in Wendy that she was gratefully puzzled, so he decided to explain it to her. "Tinker bell she is my fairy she came in with me, though I do not know where she has gone to!" Wendy could not help looking surprised. "But there is no such thing as ….." peter had already flown over and put his over Wendy 's mouth, before she could say another word*suffocating!*. "Don't say that!You'll kill her!"

Peter felt horrible for yelling at a lady. But he couldn't just let her kill tink. Peter walked over to the other side of the room and started looking for tink but could not find her .then he walked back over to Wendy. "I would like to give you a kiss" said Wendy sheepishly. He had never heard of a kiss before, but still Peter extended his hand ready to revive the gift Wendy took a small hold metaled peace and handed it to peter "I suppose I am to give you one now." Peter looked on his clothing and took a small trinket and put it in Wendy's hand. She ran over to the desk, tied the trinket to a string, and put around her neck. Then walked back over to peter.

"Why did you come to my house peter?" Wendy asked. "To hear the stories I really like the one about the girl who lost the glass slipper."peter responded "she found him and they…lived happily ever after" "I knew it "peter said. Peter loved hearing stories ecpesaly when Wendy told them. "Peter I would like to give you a thimble." their lips where about to touch, when tink came behind Wendy and pulled her all the way across the room by her hair.*and I thought fairies where supposed to be sweet*

Peter rushed over to Wendy's side, grabbed tink and threw her on the bed. Tink yelling in a complete frenzy at Wendy. "What is she saying?" Wendy directed her attention back over to peter. "Well if you want to know. She said if you ever try to give me a thimble again she will hang by a piece of thread , beat you with a bat, cut you up into small pieces and feed you to the mermaids.*great now my child hood is ruined*tink gave peter a nod as they both flew over to the door. "Wait stop ,don't go" Wendy yelled at peter and tink. Peter turned his head to….


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 3

Peter's heart dropped when he looked into Wendy's eyes. Her eyes were filled with disappointment, as she stared a peter's face. "Come with me Wendy!" Wendy was sored around the room with excitement. She could only imagine the adventures her and peter would have together. In the mist of her excitement she stopped, and stared at the two beds that contained her brothers. "Can my brothers come to?" peter stared at the two boys. One was tall and skinny, with stalky brown hair. Peter also looked at the desk beside the boy. Beside the lamp all that it contained was a pair of wire glasses. He assumed the boy must be quite intelligent based on this.* really based on a pair of glasses.* he could be a use to him and the other lost boys. Then he turned to the second boy, this one was slightly smaller than the last. The young boy was clutching a small bear. Peter assumed that he would not be much trouble to take with him, he seemed sweet enough. At last peter looked at Wendy and smiled .Wendy rushed to her brothers to shack them awake. "John, Michel get up!" Wendy blared "this is to teach us to fly." Both boys quickly shot up when they saw the boy that captivated many of their adventures. John took a long look at peter before saying "Wendy this boy cannot fly, he has tricked you. Now get him out of this house and go back to bed." Just then without even noticing this began to float up to the celling and bumped his head when he got to the top. "I would like to deify reason with you!" john said as he jumped up staring at peter. Michel the smaller boy was still stunned with joy and amazement when peter responded. "Well all you have to do is think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air." In the next moment john had made a mad dash and jump off his bed, screaming "Napoleon, swords, pirates!" but all that did was send him flying into the doll house. Peter laughed he had forgotten the most important part; they needed fairy dust to fly. He shook his head and grabbed tink and poured two handfuls into his hands. He poured half of one on top of john and the other half on Michel. Then he simply dropped tink on a ledge, and poured the second handful on watched with pure jealousy and rage, as she sat on the floor. How dare this Wendy try to take her peter from her? Well she wasn't going to let her, she would stop this Wendy.*ummmmmmmmmm k….* tink looked outside at the window it would be daylight soon. They would have to get going before the star disappeared. Tink flew to peters and began to tug on his hair. Peter nodded and screamed "off to neverland!". The two boys flew out of the window with great precedence. Peter watched quietly as Wendy took one last look at the nursery. The room that she spent her entire life looked over at the old rocking chair in the corner. It was the chair that her mother had rocked her in a small child. A tear began to roll down her cheek as she thought about the family she was about to leave behind. She quickly wiped it away, she was happy to leave them. They wanted her to grow up and Wendy did not want to grow up she wanted to stay a kid for as long as she could. Peter walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. He did not want to see Wendy upset. "Are you ready to go?" he whispered to her. Wendy smiled "yes peter I am ready. Lets go." Peter nodded as they both walked towards the window. Wendy took one look back before they flew into the night sky.

A little after peter and Wendy had left the nursery they had caught up with john, Michel, and tink. The four children soured through the down town area with great speed, but john slowed down to pick up a top hat off a man's head. They had flown near the top of big ben when peter turned his head to john. "what's your name?" John was puzzled how could peter not remember his name, but never the less he still reminded him. "it's john." Peter chuckled he was always bad with names. He would try to remember this one. "Well grab on to my ankle." John winched peters foot was covered in dirt and scum, but he still grabbed on. "Pass it on!" peter screamed as they approached the star. One by one they took hold of each other's ankles. Within seconds peter had blasted the sky. He could feel the world sacking around him; he could soon see his home in the distance. He turned his head back to see Wendy's smiling was over joyed to she Wendy happy again. Peter turned back laughing to his heart's content, until the sight of a pirate ship made his face go pale. For this wasn't any ordinary pirate ship this ship belonged to none other than James hook, captain of the Jolly Roger. Hook has been trying to kill peter since the day he sat foot on this island. Or maybe peter thought, it was the since the day he cut off hooks right hand and fed it a lonely old crocodile. The crock would have had hook by now if it wasn't for that cursed ticking. The old thing swallowed a pocket watch, the ticking has been warning hook and giving him time to escape.* If you thought that peter would be wise steer clear of the old ship. Well you were wrong*. Peter settled everyone on a nearby cloud and took out his telescope. a little while after began to look at the pirate ship , Wendy nudged him as she put her hand out for the telescope. Peter grudgingly handed it to her. Peter thought Wendy was just being silly, what would a girl know about using a telescope. * a little sexist don't you think peter* "forty gunner!" Wendy exclaimed. "She must do 12 knots under fort sail!" Peter was shocked and mesmerized by this all the same time. Soon the telescope had been pasted from Wendy, to Michel, and finally to john. "Wow hand nuddler with his hands on backwards, bill dukes every inch of him tattooed, hook!... peter quickly regained his telescope from the younger of the two boys. And began to stare at the evil captain who hunted his dreams, so many times it still seemed like he was dreaming.* lala bye and goodnight little stalker* " let's get a closer look Wendy." They began flying through the air. Just as they were about to touch the next cloud, johns watch flew off his wrist right into sime's head. Quickly catching the attention of hook and not the young children still resting on the cloud. Then all of a sudden….BOOM... The sound of the cannon broke the cloud into pieces separating the 4 children. Wendy watched helplessly as her brothers fell into the jungle below. "Tink watched Wendy!" peter bellowed as he flew strait for the pirates' ship.

Wendy flew through the sky, not daring to look back. Tink told Wendy to stay there as she went to talk to the boys. Tink knew she was supposed to just lead Wendy back to the lost boys. But she let her jealousy get the best of her. As she whispered into each boys ear telling them to shot Wendy with their arrows. Wendy was paralyzed with fear as she watched each arrow flew at her. 7 arrows flew but only one had struck Wendy, as she began to descend through the sky. The lost boys all gathered around the falling lady. Staring the arrow that had struck her chest ,they all turned to the curly haired boy standing next to the oak tree where Wendy had landed. "Peter will be very crossed when he gets back" said tootles. Just as he had said that peter had landed on a rock not too far away. The boys gathered around Wendy trying to conceal her from peter. "What are you hiding!" peter could barely

hold in a breath as he saw Wendy laying on the ground "whose arrow!" peter demanded


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Each boy turned his head to tootles , the small husky boy standing off to the side quietly with guilt. Tootles stood there unmoved for a few moments. But soon realized that he had to face his fate, it was his fault the wendy was now dead. Tootles slowly walked up to peter and then got down on his knees, opened up the front of his shirt. * Uuuummmmmm k. tootles * " STRIKE PETER STRIKE TRUE!" tootles screamed . peters heart ached as he aimed the arrow at tootles chest. But it had to be done he had killed wendy . just as peter was about to stab tootles , Wendy began to stir on the ground. All the boys turned to look at her . peter was glad she was alive Wendy was alive, his Wendy as alive. * wow Wendy shoot with an arrow and claimed by a stalker all in one day* " what should we do with her!" said one boy . " we sould carry her back to the hideout." Said another. all the boys held out her hands , each hand was covered in dirt and scum. " they are quite dirty." Said tootles. " then she should just stay here and die." Said another boy. "noo!" peter screamed. After a few moments of thought peter said " we shall build a house around her." All the boys rushed to find the supplies, all except peter of course who had stayed behind to watch wendy. Peter nealed down next to Wendy , watching her closely . a few moments after he sat down. The twins ran up behind him and whispered in his ear. " tink did it." Then ran back into the frest to find some more supplies. Peters face got red with anger , how dare she harm wendy like this all most killing her. He knew tink would sometimes get jealous, but he never thought she would try and murder wendy. Peter got up his face still red and began to call for tink. Tinkbell had hidden behind a leaf in a attempt to hide from peters aggressions. But she still slowly walked out behind the leaf . " tink. Did you do this to her." Tink quickly put on her angel face, but it didn't work for very long. She knew she could not hide this from peter for long. Tink sadly nodded her head. "then you are my friend no more, tinkerbell you are banish for…for….ever." tink was shocked peter never refereed to her with her full name. she began to plea to peter for some form of forgiveness, but peter to full anger gave her non. Tink flew away with tears streaming down her face. " goodbye tink." Peter whispered. A few moments later the lost boys returned with the supplies for wendy house. The boys including peter rushed to get the house done before wendy awoke. * 3 hours later * peter had stared at the house he and the lost boys had completed. At the time wendy was still unconsuses on the bottom of the small home.

When wendy awoke she could hear rusling outside the side window. She softly stood up and walked slowly to the door,and opened it . when the door opened wendy saw a group of boys standing outside. All of them dressed in strange clothing. Wendy watched as one of the boys nudged the rest to take off theyre hats. Then the boy in the middle of the group began to speak. " my lady wendy . we apologize for what had elier ….1….2…3" all the boys got on their knees and began to beg. " please be our mother!" wendy was full of shock and joy, she would be happy to be their mother. But she didn't know how she had been a mother before. " but I have no experience in the matter." Wendy pounced .the smallest of the boys looked up at her , he wasn't much older than Michel. " do you tell stories?' the boy asked . " yes" wendy said. " then your perfect" said another. Wendy swolled and said " then I shall do my best." The boys all cheered and put a blind fold over her eyes. Then they walked her down the path that lead to the secret hide out. When they got to the hid out they pushed wendy into the hollow part of a tree. "thanks for being our mother "said one before he closed the entrance. Wendy walked slowly this point she was just confused , she did not know where peter was , she had become the new mother for a group of children, and now she was stuck in a hollow tree with no way out. Before wendy even got a second thought on the matter….whoosh …wendy was sliding down along narrow slide , that seemed to go on for ever. But when wendy reached the end of the slide she was happy to see peter. Who was sitting in a large chair woven out of branches almost like a throne. Wendy watched peter jump out of his chair. " they could have killed you wendy . we should punish them before they get the chance again … infact we should kill them!" peter turned and devilish look before charging after him with his dagger. Wendy knew peter was just kidding around, but she had to stop this before it got out of hand .* come on let them have some fun it not going to kill them ;)* wendy rushed over and put herself between peter and the boys. " I agree that they are quite hoarded kill them and thank themselves important." Peter nodded in agreement . " then what do you suppose we do wendy." Wendy walked over to where some cups were sitting and put one up to a leak from the celling til the cup was full. " medicine, it's the most vile and wicked stuff." All the boys quivered and hid behind peter, who was now sitting in his chair with a large grin across his face. ´youngest first!" wendy said as she looked around for Michel and jhon. " Michel , jhon. Where are my brothers!'' wendy said…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
peter was baffled what brothers was wendy talking about. Could they have been the boys he had brought with wendy , they must have been. But the last time peter saw them they were falling into the forest . " they could be anywhere." Peter thought. "the mermaids." Peter whispered. Peter had whispered so quietly wendy could not hear him. "what?" wendy said. She had heard peter say something about mermaids before, but she never thought he was serious about it. " the mermaids they'll know where your brothers are." Said mermaids knew about everything on the island, they would know.

Peter and wendy set of immediately. When they arrived at the lagoon , the mermaids began to swim toward peter. " oh! They are so sweet!" wendy said happily. Peter softly chuckled. Peter knew mermaids wernt like they were in storybook, mermaids were dark creatures. " they shall sweetly drown you if you get to close." Peter said jokingly with a slight hint of seriousness in his voice. Then he proceeded to walk over and talk to the mermaids about Wendy's brothers. Wendy tried to pay attention to what peter and the mermaids where saying , but she was distracted by another mermaid. The mermaid had long black hair and her eyes deep green. Wendy without thinking walked over to the shore and sat down by the mermaid . the mermaid grabbed Wendy's hand and began to pull her in, Wendy's hand was already half way in the water when she heard a loud hissssssss.. that scared the mermaid away. " they are holding your brothers at the black castle." Peter whispered. " but that is not the only thing the mermaids told me , they have also captured princess tiger Lilly as well." Wendy giggled slightly ." what is she the princess of peter?" wendy asked. " she is the princess of the Indian tribe that has made ground in the north mountains." The tribe was very nice to him and his lads, always helping out in a battle with pirates, he had made friends with them. " come on lets round up the boys and head off to get your brothers."

After picking up the other boys at the hide out. They flew strait for the black castle. They were half way there when wendy asked. " what is the black castle ?" wendy asked curiously. " it's a dark castle, flooded with water ,and dabire…." Peters words fell off into a slow and silent mummer. Wendy interrupted his murmuring. " how did it get here or do you not know how peter?" everyone was staring at him now ,expecting him to say something. This made peter slightly nervous. " well of course I do!" peter scoffed at wendy. But the truth was he had no idea how it got there or when , in fact no one did. But he had to think of something fast.. "well peter how did it get here?" wendy asked him. Peter froze for a moment before talking again. " no one knows the true story of how it got into neverland. But some say it was a great king who brought it here trying to escape from a war. The king had apparently brought his entire army with. With only few weeks of staying here they all went crazy killed each other…." Peters words began to trail off again. " oh…" said wendy as they arrived at the black castle.

The walls of the castle were tall and dark it, scared wendy just to look at it. The whole castle was covered in vines and dead plant. It seemed as if most of it had fallen apart . "Alright off you go!" said peter. this sent the lost boys flying in all directions. Peter and wendy landed on the top of one of the towers. Peter picked up a sword off the ground and tossed it at wendy. Almost cutting off some her hair as she caught it in her hands. "do you know how to use it." Peter asked. "yes." Wendy whispered. Peter gave a large smirk. "Then… a vat the." Peter swung his dagger at wendy. Wendy quickly blocked it with the end of her sword. As peter stepped back , wendy swung the weapon at peters feet. Peter was able to block the attack, but this caused him to fall to the ground. Before peter himself knew what was going on Wendy had the sword pointed at his chest. " wait for my signal!" and with that peter flew off into the castle. "Wait come back peter!" she screamed at him. But peter simply ignored her and continued into the castle.

Wendy had been hiding behind a rock for only a few moments, when she heard footsteps walking up the stairs. Wendy smiled thinking that peter had come back for her . but it wasn't it peter who walked up those stairs, it was the evil captain hook himself. His evil eyes glaring left and right as he cocked the two pistols he had in his hands. Wendy was horrified as she stared at the dark entity from her stories for the first time. After standing there for some time hook ,at last went back inside. Where was peter wendy thought.

Peter had been practicing his impersonation of hook. Over the years peter had developed a great impersonation of him. He had also been watching hook. Waiting for him to leave so he could put his plan in action. After a few moments hook perched himself on a lower rock to get a better look. The pirates had the boys and princess tiger Lilly tied to the marooning rock. A rock that was caught in the tides. At low tide the rock wasn't too bad but, at high tide the rock was flooded killing whoever was tied to it. Peter had to act fast , high tide was approaching if didn't act now they would die….


End file.
